Recently, when a tire mounted to a vehicle is blown out, puncture repair liquid is injected in the tire via a tire valve. This temporarily repairs the puncture and fills the tire with air at the same time.
However, with the above-described puncture repair method, the puncture repair liquid remains in the tire. When the tire is removed from a wheel for exchange, therefore, the puncture repair liquid overflows from the tire. This may cause inconvenience that a component such as a tire changer is contaminated.
As a countermeasure against this problem, various methods to prevent overflow of the puncture repair liquid have been proposed. For example, the following have been proposed. Emulsion coagulant is injected in the tire where the puncture repair liquid remains. This solidifies the puncture repair liquid, and then the solidified product of the puncture repair liquid is disposed of after the tire is removed from the wheel (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, in this case, there is a drawback. Injection of the emulsion coagulant in the tire mounted to the wheel is difficult.
Further, the following has been proposed. A tire valve is cut off from the wheel, a tube is inserted through a mounting hole of the tire valve into the tire so as to discharge the puncture repair liquid inside the tire via the tube (for example, see Patent Documents 2 to 4). However, in this case, cutting off the tire valve is required, and a drawback arises in that the tire valve cannot be reused.
The following has also been proposed. A pipe that forms a gas flow passage and a pipe that forms a liquid flow passage are inserted into a tire valve. Pressurized air is introduced into the tire via the gas flow passage while puncture repair liquid is discharged to the outside of the tire via the liquid flow passage (for example, see Patent Document 5). However, in this case, it is necessary to insert the pipe that forms the gas flow passage and the pipe that forms the liquid flow passage into the tire valve; therefore, the liquid flow passage has to be extremely narrow. This creates a drawback that discharge of the puncture repair liquid takes much time.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-41006    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-127242    Patent Document 3: JP-A-10-67212    Patent Document 4: U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,348    Patent Document 5: JP-A-2007-331210